In a Cat's Eye
by Lori-Mae Vernon
Summary: Post-Canon Yuffentine. When Yuffie gets the chance to rid Vince of all of his demons -literally- from a demon in a dream she has, she jumps at the chance, even at the cost to her own humanity. But when other demons, ones not stuck in heads, get involved, things can get messy...
1. Chapter 1

The idea for this stroy just sorta hit me out of nowhere, but I decided to post it, so enjoy anywho!

Me no own FFVII

* * *

My dream was an odd one.

Maybe it was because I knew it was a dream. Maybe because I was walking into some cave. Or, maybe it was because of the eerily beautiful chic sitting on an onyx chaise lounge.

"Hiya! Who're you?" She didn't feel like a bad guy, but as I got a bit closer, and a bunch of multi colored torches sprang up -or on, depending how you see it- I noticed she looked kinda like Chaos; Her skin was a dark gray, and she had black bat-like wings. But that's where the resemblence ended.

Instead of an evil and somewhat twisted expression, her's was gentle, kind, and almost welcoming. Instead than having a funny ass headdress, she had long deepest-night-black hair, that almost seemed to suck light in where it spilled over her shoulder, and pooling in her lap. She also wore a dress that was reeeeeally skimpy, but almost elegant. The dress had a halter top, but instead of closing up in the front it didn't, just had two strips of fabric running down covering her boobs, and another horizontal strip, also across her breasts. The skirt of the dress was long -from what I could see, she was sitting/laying after all- but hung in two peices like a loin cloth, leaving her legs exposed. Her eyes where a deep almost-glowing purple, and they watched me with a warm smile, even as her face remained blank.

The whole vibe she gave off though, wasn't creepy skank, like she should with that dress and what-not, it was more like she was my mom, and I suddenly wanted to hug her and cry about everything and anything wrong in my life. Besides, who was I to judge? I'd worn midriff tops and _short_-shorts my entire life. I dressed skimpily too. And so did Tifa when we met. Her voice even further enforced my impression of her.

"Well, normally when people summon me, I always do this super-cool, black shadows rising from the floor, booming, multi-layer voice and go into this whole speil about how I am one, and all, and you, and whatnot, but you didn't summon me. Well, not consiously, so, hi! I'm Lorreala, but please call me Lori." Her voice was melodic and soothing, and definately the prettiest I had ever heard.

I blinked. Summon? There was a materia for her? I want it! Lori let out a chuckle.

"No, there isn't a materia for me. Yet. I'm considering making one. What do you think?"

I blinked. Again. She just read my thoughts! Well, this was a dream after all. "Totally. If you do, gimme a heads up, I want it! But, what exactly are you? You don't seem like a goddess. You're too... Down to earth for that."

She let out a melodic chuckle. "Well, techincally, I'm not. I used to be. But I fell for a demon. _The _demon. I got booted off the goddess chair, and became the Demon of Truth. But my powers are still much the same. So what contract shall we make?"

I frowned. "Contract? And dude, that's so unfair, you shouldn't have goddess-hood stripped cause you fell in love!"

Lori gave me a wicked smile. "I don't mind. I am happy with my demon, and all of my demonic children, and every now and again, my not-so-demonic kids visit me too. And it's almost fun screwing with the Gods' design for things."

I raised an eyebrow. "Screw with the Gods' design? Isn't that, like a bad thing?" Her answers gave me so many questions, but I stuck to the point, hoping we could have a chat after the main buisness was over and done with. But then again, she was practically a goddess, so maybe not.

"No. Not at all. The Gods are quite... twisted and like to fuck with mortals. And then I screw with them, and get in the way of their plans. Like Valentine."

My eyes widened. "_You're _behind what happened to Vincent?" Fury rippled through me.

Lori chuckled once more. "No, the god's had made him their personal fuck toy. They were gonna make him die a horrible death, but I pulled some strings so he'd live, then got his soul mate reincarnated, and she has, in fact helped him out a bunch. But then to piss me off, they snagged one of my demonic kids, and made him into your 'omega' so Valentine would die, for sure this time. But again, his soul mate gave him a reason to live. And so he did. At every turn of his life they've srewed with him, to screw with me. Like instead of the one demon that would go away, they threw in an extra three. Arg!" She pouted.

I contemplated, what she had said. "But then, his soulmate'll help him out?"

A wide smile split her face. "Bingo!"

"And why am I getting all this knowledge?"

"So you can help him out of course!"

I blinked and the sad feeling I'd been unaware had been creeping through me vanished, and was replaced with some serious cheer. "M-me? I'm his..."

I couldn't finish the sentence. I mean, I knew I love him, but he loves me too? Now that was far fetched.

Lori patted the seat next to her. On robotic legs I walked over and sat down next to her, my insides all cheerful. The demon wrapped her arm around me, her wing rippled out, before the soft, leathery material warped around me, alonside her arm.

"What do I have to do?" I was eager. If this was just a dream, then I would be seriously dissapointed. But somehow, I could tell that I wasn't making this up. And thus I'd do anything to help Vinnie.

"I cannot say."

"Y-you don't know?" My hopes crashed.

"Of couse I know. I'm the Demon of Truth. I know everything. But I can't just outright do this. I can only help you help him."

"So you're saying I have to figure out what to do, and you'll help me do it?"

"Bingo."

"Okay. So how would that work?"

"We make a contract. The contract will be sound, and the gods will know naught of this exchange. You give me something to do, then, sadly, you pay for that service."

"P-pay?"

"No Contract can be completed unless there is payment equal to the service, though you humans don't exactly have things equal with your gil."

I giggled. There _were_ a lot of rip-offs. Now back to buisness. What would help Vinnie? He was well on the road to recovery already, but the damn demons in his head- That's it! "I want the demons out of his head!"

"Are you sure? That is a rather large task. In exchange, you would have to become a half-demon."

"I'm sure."

"Alright. then I will give you some advice. The way to control your inner demon is a way you already know."

"Inner demon?"

"All greater demons, not lesser like Vincent's demons, are like people, but they have naggy voices in their head trying to get them to do things that aren't so good. They are not easy to control. Some demons loose thier minds."

"Oh, okay then." It didn't sound too bad. She said I could control it. Or had she said I had the means to control it? Arg, her riddles were annoying.

"If you are sure, the terms of the contract are that in exchange for removing all of Vincent's demons, you become a half demon. Your inner demon will grow from infant levels to that of an adult in nine months, like a pregancy. I warn you, as a half demon, your control may not be the best. I cannot say if you will be able to enter your demonic form, but you may have some things about yourself that you cannot control, like perhaps ears and a tail, and claws. Is that a contract?"

I nodded. "I accept."

Lori smiled. "By the power you and I possess, So shall it be!" She leaned forward, her kissing my forhead, and I felt a ripple of power run through me, before I woke up.

Wait, what? Was all that a dream? I glanced around the room I had at 7th Heaven. Tifa and Cloud had added on and now it had rooms for all the AVALANCHE memebers, and any kids that would come along. My eyes suddenly caught the curtains.

Rip them! Use them to sharpen our claws!

I blinked at the faint voice in my head. It wasn't a dream! Yes! Then I remebered what Lori had told me. My hands flew to my ears to find them normal. Then to my lower back and butt. No tail. I examined my fingernails. They'd grown, but were far from claws. I ran my tounge over my teeth. Still the same. Okay, so then the deformities would come later.

I jumped out of my bed, and went to my dresser, pulling it open and grabbing some clothes.

Take 'em all out! Make a nest!

I smiled at the voice. It was like a kid's. It didn't know that that would be messy, and not good, it just wanted my to make a huge pile of clothes and pillows to curl up into. I ignored it once again, steping out of my room and walking down the hall planning to take a shower. I couldn't sleep anymore. It was just barely dawn now, so whatev...

As I went to the bathroom I shared with a few other people, Vinnie came out, just as I was about to knock. He had a dazed look, and ran into me. My balance flew back, but I managed to catch myself the same moment Vincent did.

When I realized our position I wanted to laugh. I was doing a bridge, with Vincent's arm around my waist. His hands slid up to my back, and pulled me up gently. The move put me further off balance and I ended up gripping his shoulders, pressed up against his bare. Wet. Chest. Can you say heaven? I took a step back with a giggle. At the same time my demon and my body were screaming a me to cuddle closer. And lick him. His neck to be precise.

"What's up Vinster?" I gave him my signature smile. He had a dazed look on his face.

"My... My head..."

I blinked. "Does it hurt? Did I hit it on accident?" How I would have managed that would be odd, considering he was that much taller than me.

"No. It's just... empty..." A slow smile split his face. "My demons! They're... Gone!" Vince stepped forward, grabbing me in a bear hug and twirling me around, all the while laughing. I joined in, so relieved that it had worked. If he was this happy, it didn't matter what would happen to me!

"That's great! Well, I'll be with you in a second, I just need to hop in the shower and whatnot." I steped back after giving him a tight squeeze, grabbing my clothes and stealing a glance at his bare chest. It was riddled with scars, faint almost silvery lines, and a larger one over his heart. Where Rosso the Bitch ripped out the protomateria. But he was still so pretty. Each scar stood for something he'd survived, and I loved em all. And besides, he was freaking fit, with a toned chest and abs. Insert dreamy sigh here. I slipped into the bathroom, looking at him once more with a barely contained smile.

His crimson eyes were shining, a smile still stretched over his pale lips, but he had an almost contemplative look as he watched me, his eyes trained on my forehead. Quickly shutting the bathroom door, I sprang over to the mirror, raising my bangs, and sure enough I had a mark where Lori had kissed my forhead and seal our contract. I had five Wutain kanji written there side to side. It read 'warrior', 'love', 'truth', 'cat', and 'contract'. I got all of them but the cat. Huh? What about cats? They were my favorite animal, but what did that have to do with anything? I shrugged then hopped in the shower.

After my shower, and my demon having a bit of a freak-out about the water then calming down and enjoying it, I got dressed, and made sure to slick my bangs down over my forehead. I then slipped out of the bathroom and into my room, the sheer speed that I had moved with surprised me, as I gently shut my door.

Grabbing my normal headband and tying it on, I was about to put on my shoes, but my demon started hissing and metaphorically clawing inside my head giving me a slight headache, until I put the shoe down. I rubbed my head as I walked down the stairs, to see Vincent sitting at the bar with a cup of coffee.

"Vinnie! How's silence?"

He glanced up and his lips quirked up. "It's nice." I smiled widely at how he held himself, like a weight was lifted off his shoulders. Oh yeah, definately worth it.

* * *

So what do you think? Love it? Hate it? Let me know!


	2. Chapter 2

I no own FFVII (Though I really wish I did)

So, this chapter is more involved with how Yuffie's coping, and how much Vinnie has changed. It also has a huge time skip, so if you wanna know what went on in between, I'll tell ya. Normal stuff. everyday Yuffie activities, which isn't quite normal, but the usual for her. Use your imagination, how does she spend her days? Anywho, on to le story.

* * *

It had been two months since I had made the deal with Lori. Since then, she popped up in my dreams regularly, and after every time, my demon quieted for a small amount of time. But as time progressed her voice was steadily getting louder. I had since found out that my meditation soothed my demon, specifically when I drew my aura inward and cycled it through my body, but the second I stopped she'd come back full force.

I'd also named my demon Mia. Because a _very_ little known fact is that my full name is Euphemia Kurogane-Kisaragi. Well, technically there where a crap load more names behind that too, since all names of my ancestors counted, but the main was the one of your parent that was higher up, which was, duh, my dad's name. But I was also Kurogane, cause of mom. Damn, some Wutian customs are frickin annoying.

Anyways, Mia and I got along rather well. She didn't ever want to attack anyone, and eat them or rip em apart, which was great, and she liked all my friends, which was also great, but, the only thing is that she seems pretty damn infatuated with Vinnie. Everytime we come in contact with him, she goes crazy and starts playing a crapload of sexual fantasies through my head, each one better than the last, and it was getting damn hard not to just jump Vin-Vin, and have my way with him. Sigh...

Now I was working on cycling my aura through my body 24/7. I could easily do it during battle, since that's what my ninja training entailed, but during everything else as well? Not so easy. And Mia made it harder to pull in my aura when she got excited, which was when I needed to do just that the most.

So that's why I was here, in the backyard of 7th Heaven, working on my meditation skills, when Vincent came out and found me. I of course knew he was coming. Mia was somehow aware of him, and seemed that whenever he was within 50 feet of me a little alarm bell went off and got louder as he came closer. Which was annoying to say the least, but because of it Vinnie couldn't sneak up on me anymore. Tehe. So it wasn't all bad.

"What up, Vin-Vin?" I didn't move from my spot in the grass. I was currently seated in the lotus position, just cause I felt like it. You really didn't need to be in that form while meditating, but I figure, eh, why not?

"I wanted to ask you something." I cracked open an eye and looked over at him.

"Hm?" Oh great, I was the one using random non-words now! Sheesh!

"Um, I was wondering if you wanted to go out and get something to eat?" Vinnie looked to the side, not meeting my eyes, which widened.

"Vinnie... Are you asking me out?" My tone was amused. I mean, I doubted it he was, but it was fun messing with the guy. Tifa probably wanted him to invite me to some group dinner or something.

Vincent took a breath and looked me in the eye. "Yes. I am... Asking you out."

My heart stopped. My brain stopped fuctioning. I stopped breathing. Even Mia was totally quiet. Then everything started back up, kicking into overdrive. "Seriously?" I was aware that I was staring at him wide-eyed and slack-jawed, but I couldn't help it.

He tucked his neck, shrinking back into his cloak a bit. "N-nevermind..."

My eye twitched. Who would've thought the great Vincent Valentine would be so shy? I jumped up, trampling Mia's requests. "No, wait! Yes! I mean, uh, yeah, sure, I'll go with ya." I had to contain my complete and utter giddiness. I mean, Woooohoooooooo! Hell to the YES! I just got asked out by Vincent fucking Valentine! It's perfectly normal for me to wig the fuck out, but not in front of him.

He meanwhile looked rather shocked. "R-really?"

Stepping forward, I gave Mia a little gift to sooth her nerves. I wrapped my arms around Vincent and gave him a hug, buring my nose into his cloak and inhaling his scent. It was a totally Vinnie scent of gunpowder, and something spicy, and uniquely Vinnie. Mia did, in fact, quiet down, her voice settling into a content purr.

Vincent froze for a second before relaxing slightly, and wrapping his arms around me as well. I smiled into his cloak, and took one last deep breath of Vinnie, before reluctantly pulling away. "I thought you'd never ask!" Mia's purr turned into vicious hissing. _Get your fucking ass back down there! Lay your head on his shoulder again! _

Vinnie blinked, a bit shocked. His arms were still loosely held around my waist, and my hands were lying on his chest lightly, which, I suspected was the only thing keeping Mia from going totally bonkers. I smiled warmly up at him.

"So, um," Vincent clear his throat. "Are you free now? We could head out and grab some lunch, if you aren't busy..." He glanced away, not meeting my eyes, the lightest bit of pink staining his cheeks.

I smiled wider. "I'd love to." Vince let out a sigh of relief, his eyes finally sliding hesitantly to mine, and he then slowly returned my smile. "So where do you have in mind?"

Vincent froze again, his eyes widening slightly. He then gave me a sheepish glance. "Sorry, I didn't really think I'd get this far." I laughed, then slipped out of his arms, very very reluctantly.

The second I broke contact with Vinnie, Mia roared to life demanding I get my ass back over there. I winced at the volume of her voice in my head.

"You okay?" Vincent's voice was concerned. Typical of the gunman to not miss anything.

I smiled at him. "Yeah, no prob! Just lemme get my shoes! Be back in a jiffy! Think about where you wanna go in the meanwhile, K?" Vince nodded.

Seeking another break from Mia, and just cause I down right wanted to, I bounced forward, leaned up, pecked Vincent of the cheek then pranced away. "It's a date!" I didn't need to look back to see Vinnie's blush as I hurried off to grab some flip-flops, the only shoes Mia could stand.

I hurried up the stairs and into my room, pointedly ignoring Mia's cries. As I reached my room, I found my flip flops by the door, and stopped to take a breath. I gave my aura a sharp tug and started the gentle cycle of it flowing through my body. Mia's voice quieted before subsiding.

I could do this. I wasn't gonna let Mia's damn nagging get to me. Her voice was considerably louder than it had been at first, but her demands (other than the assaults on Vincent) where still fairly childish. I took my time going down the stairs, forcing myself into a walk, and not to use the new speed I had recently acquired.

I took the time to better establish my control over my aura and over Mia, trying not to focus my aura anywhere in my body. That was the most uncomfortable part of cycling my aura. When ones aura passes through a part of your body, said part's ability doubles. Like my eyesight will suddenly sharpen to extremes, my hearing goes super sensitive, and I get a lot stronger. This helped in a fight, but during everyday life, it was a bit of a sensory overload.

It didn't help that since I acquired Mia I had gotten way stronger and my senses sharpened without my aura boosting it, and I continued to get stronger, my senses even keener. I wondered if that was what it felt like for Vinnie and Cloud when their bodies where mako enhanced.

As I reached the bottom of the stairs, I slipped on my flip-flops, and made my way over to Vinne, who was waiting by the door. I gave him a big smile, and bounced over to him.

"So where to Vin-Vin?"

"There's this nice café downtown that I've heard is pretty nice. How about there?"

"Sure thing! Lead the way." I smiled inwardly at the fact that Vince didn't even twitch at the nickname, so used was he to me calling him anything but Vincent. I mean, I even mentally refered to him as Vinnie in my head!

"Where are you to off to?" I turned to see Chocobo head coming out of the kitchen.

"Lunch." Vince's cool voice easily replied.

"Mind if I tag along? I was meaning to go out right now." My eye twitched and I was about to tell him that I was sure Tifa would want him here, kissing her ass, instead of out with us, but Vinnie beat me to it.

"Don't you have other plans with Tifa?" He asked calmly. Through years of listening to the different inflection of his voice I was able to detect slight annoyance.

"No, I'm free." It was at that moment that Tifa came through the door behind Cloud.

"Cloud, if you see Yuffie and Vincent don't-" Her eyes widened when she saw us there. Teef grabbed Cloud's arm, whispered something into his ear. Cloud's eyes widened, and he then gave us a knowing smirk, but then tried to hide it.

"Nevermind. I- uh, do have something to do with Teef. You two lovebirds run along." Tifa glared at Cloud.

I answered with a smirk. "K, Cloud, will do. Remember, keep it in your pants, and don't even think of jumping Tifa anywhere near my room!" I gave them my signature Yuffie smile, then grabbed Vinnie's hand and pulled him after me.

As we left Seventh Heaven, I snickered, surprised to see that Vince wore a slight smile as well. "Yuffie, that wasn't very nice to say." I could hear the smile in the scold, and laughed louder.

"Yeah, but did you see their faces? So worth it."

"Hnn. I almost thought Cloud was gonna drop his glass."

I snickered again. Most people didn't know, but Vince had a really good sense of humor, he was just so socially awkward that no one really ever heard it.

"Anywho, where's that cafe again?"

Vince turned and tugged my hand gently down a street, calling to my attention the fact that his hand still remained in mine. A light blush dusted my cheeks, but I smiled slightly at the display of affection.

The walk to the cafe was quick to my dismay, as I had to let go of Vinnie's hand when we took our seats. The place was nice, with red leather booths, and metallic tables with cool patterns on the tops. It had a retro feel to it. The waitress was also super nice as she took our order, asking for an autograph, since we were in fact rather famous. I mean, how could one not know people who've saved the world multiple times?

Vinnie knew me well, cause I really did love going to theses kinds of places. A comfortable silence set over the two of us. We had been partnered together so many times, it was really almost impossible to feel awkward around Vinnie, but when Mia started bugging me about jumping Vinnie, I figured I should do something to occupy myself.

"So Vinnie, how've ya been doing? Got anything fun done now that you don't have those pesky demons slowing you down?"

Vince looked up at me and smiled. He had been doing a lot more of that lately, since Galian, Hellmasker and Gigas had gone bye bye. "Yes. I've asked you out, haven't I?"

I fought not to blush as I smiled. "And how long exactly have you wanted to do that?"

It was Vince's turn to blush. His eyes slid away. "In all honesty?"

I nodded. "In all seriousness as well."

"... A while..."

I raised an eyebrow. "How long is a while?"

He cleared his throat, then turned to look at me, his intense crimson eyes boring into mine. "A few years."

My eyes widened. "Seriously?" Vince nodded. I gave him a mini glare. "If I wasn't so happy right now, I'd hit you! Gosh Vinnie. Why'd you have to torment me for so long!" Vince looked shocked.

"Y-you mean..."

"I've been wanting you to ask me out for a few years as well." I gave Vinnie a sad-ish smile. "Just think, we could've been having lunch like this years ago if you would've had some balls!"

Vince's small smile mirrored my own. "But back then there was Chaos and the others to deal with."

I nodded. "True enough, but I never doubted your control over them."

Vince smiled. "Enough about me. What about you?" The waitress arrived and served our food, Vinnie having a sandwich, me with a classical hamburger, with tons of bacon.

I took a huge bite. "What about?" Vinnie was used to my rather disturbing eating habits, aka me devouring the burger, so I didn't try to eat any nicer than I usually did, which, was very messily.

Vince smiled at my typical Yuffie-ness. "What are those tatoos on your forehead?"

I froze. Did he know? No, not possible. My mind flashed to that first day when he saw them. He was probably just curious. "Tatoos? Oh! You mean those!" I took another bite, trying to come up with a good enough story. Hmmm... Ninja stuff! Duh!

"It's a ninja thing. I forget about 'em usually. I thought you've seen 'em before. Guess not." Another bite.

Vince chewed his sandwich. "Are they new? I've seen you without your headband before, and that wasn't there."

"Yeah. I just got 'em done, oh... not too long before you got your head cleared." That was true. He just didn't need to know it was right before. "It's a sign of being a master ninja." Master ninja did in fact get tatoos. I had one for that as well. One my last trip to Wutai, right before Vinnie got his head cleared, so I suppose That was a better cover than I though it would be.

"That's really interesting. Have you improved that much? To be called a master?"

I nodded. "Oh yeah, I was kinda shocked too, but not as shocked when my sensei told me he had nothing left to teach me years ago, and I began perfecting my technique. Apparently, I'm one of the best at aura control, cycling, and manifestation. Thus giving me title as master. My skills aren't perfect, no where near, but they're close to the best anyone's ever gotten." I gave him a big smile.

Vince's eyes widened slightly. "Then you must be really strong. I had no idea." He frowned lightly at this and with my many skills at reading vincentese, I could see he was looking back on the times he had seen me fight and was trying to see something he missed before that hinted at my skill.

I smiled inwardly. Vinnie was amazed at my skill. "Yeah. Every living thing has an aura that holds it's soul/lifeforce to it's body. One can harness this energy that is in your aura and bending it to your will, either cycling it through your body, or projecting it out in a manifestation. When you cycle your aura, which is also a good meditation technique, the part of your body that your aura is concentrated at it improved. Like better vision or hearing. Or if you have it flow out from your feet, then you can walk up vertical objects, like you've seen me do multiple times. Manifestations are more like All Creation. You send part of your aura out from your body to influence things around you, like telekinesis, or making thing spontaneously combust."

Vinnie looked blown away. Or as blown away as Vincent Valentine can look, which isn't much, but if you know him, one knows he's totally blown away. He gave me a smile. "I knew you were good, but I never knew you were that good. A master." His lips quirked. "I am honored with your presence, Sensei."

I laughed. No matter how annoying and trouble some Mia may be, It was worth seeing Vinnie this happy.

* * *

How'd you like it? I tried to give a good explanation on Yuffie's epic ninja abilities -cough cough- the ones that let her control Mia-cough cough- That'll have more to do with the story later one, so I figured I should fit in an explanation. Yes, if you're wondering, it is in fact the same type of skills Yuffie has in Pure Dead Brilliant. It occured to me when I was writing that that it would make a good base if Yuffie ever became demonesque... And the plot bunnies go wild. Anywho, here's the second chapter, hope you enjoy, the third should be up soonish. Either tommorow or the day after.

Tell me what you think! If you've got any suggestions or ideas, just tell me, and I'll try to work it in somehow. :)


	3. Chapter 3

I no own FFVII, It belongs to Square Enix.

This chapter doesn't hold too much plot wise, it's pretty much just smut. Thy details of a sexual nature have thus been provided. ;)

* * *

Vinnie and I attempted to walk down the hall, cracking up. We had ended up spending the rest of the day together. After lunch just going for a walk, then to a movie, then dinner, another walk, and then back to seventh heaven for a drink(to go elsewhere almost felt like we were cheating on Tifa). It was amazing how much looser Vinne was with his demons gone, and even looser when you got a bit of alcohol in him. The normally stoic strict gunman was acting almost like a teenager.

What we were laughing about currently was Cloud's expression when, after he just got home from a quick delivery, he heard Vincent laugh. Really laugh, not a low chuckle.

We stummbled to a stop in front of my door, causing us to laugh again.

"Maybe we drank a bit too much..." Vincent murmured, bracing his arm against the wall next to me, a smile still on his lips. His cloak was over the back of a chair downstairs, so his full expression was visible.

I was leaning with my back against the door. I bit my lip to hold in my laughter, not wanting to go into another fit, but a giggle still escaped. "Yeah. I'd say so." I gave Vince a happy smile. "I really had fun today Vinnie."

Vinnie's eyes were an intense, warm crimson as they stared into mine. "Hnn, denfinatly. The most fun I've had in... something like 42 years."

"Old man. You need to get out and have fun more often." I mock-frowned as I playfully scolded him. Vince laughed again.

"Then you'll need to drag me out more often."

"If I recall, It was you who did the dragging." I shot back.

"Hmm, only to the cafe. Then you dragged me everywhere else. If I weren't in as good of shape as I am, I'm quite sure, I'd have collapsed a long time ago."

I laughed at his comment. "Oh Vinnie. I really don't want this night to end."

"Neither do I."

As our eyes locked, I suddenly noticed how close he was to me. Unable to stop myself, I tilted my head upwards, and leaned toward him. As if drawn by a magnet, my lips were pulled to his as he dipped his head.

He tasted heavenly. It was a totally Vinnie taste, almost spicy, very easy to taste even with the taste of the drinks we'd had earlier still lingering. Our lips moved against each other's, fitting together perfectly. I took an entire step forward, pressing my body to Vincent's, my arms winding around his neck, and my fingers tangling in his hair.

His claw wound around my waist, pulling me even closer, while his gloved hand came up to cup my cheek. Vincent nipped at my bottom lip, asking for entrance that was quickly granted. His tounge delved into my mouth, the warm organ sweeping along the inside of my wet cavern, ravaging it thoroughly, before I took over returning his treatment, leaving no corner of his mouth untouched.

I fumbled behind me for the doorknob, finding it and twisting it open, The two of us stumbling through. Hey, even while intoxicated and caught in the throes of passion, we both had decent balnance, which is a good tribute to our awesomeness.

Vincent kicked the door shut behind him, his lips leaving mine in favor of trailing kisses along my jawline. I purred at the sensation as he dipped lower, licking and sucking on a tender spot on my neck. I tilted my neck to give him more access, as my fingers made quick work of the straps holding his gauntlet in place, then pushing it off and lettting it fall to the floor with a clang. His gloves came off next, tossed somewhere randomly.

I pushed Vincent up against a wall, and attacked his neck, making sure to leave several good marks, as I worked on unbuttoning his shirt. My deft fingers made quick work of the black material. I left his neck alone for the time being to trail kisses down his chest, tracing his scars as I wound my path down.

When I reached the waist of his pants, I smirked at the bulge. It was nice to know I had this effect on him.

I woke slowly, like always when I shared a bed with Vinnie, even though this was the first time since his demons were gone, and Mia was here. We'd often sleep really close when it was real cold on a mission, and because we were paired together so often, our internal clocks were tuned in to the other's, meaning we always managed to wake at the same time.

Now, used as I was to waking up hugging Vinnie like my life depended on it(I was one of those people that latches on to someone or something when they sleep), I didn't sense anything was off. Neither did Vinnie. Both of our memories were probably blurry.

"G'morning Yuffie."

"Mornin' Vin-Vin" The typical sluggish greeting was shared and like most mornings, neither of us wanted to move. Something about sleeping with Vinnie(Not that way, mind out of the gutter) was really relaxing, and he had always said the same. That he was reluctant to rise. I nuzzled my face closer into the junction between Vinnie's neck and shoulder, and huged him a bit tighter, wiggling just a bit to wake myself up a bit more before snuggling closer. I felt Vinnie do his costumary neck, shoulder, and back rolls in that order as I wiggled and then he pulled me against him tighter. Yep, nothing out of the ordinary.

I let out a content sigh. Yep, this was the life. Basking in Vinnie's warmth, reveling in the feel of his strong arms and bare skin... wait, bare skin? We tensed at the same time. Funny how our thought processes even match. I lifted my head and used my hand to rub one eye the same time Vinnie blinked open his crimson orbs. I frowned at him, relaxed by the typical sight once again.

"Is it just me, or do you get the feeling that something is off here?" Vince asked slightly puzzled.

I nodded. "I was just about ot say the same thing." Then my eyes widened as I remebered my wierd thought, and the difference hit me. I sat up more, and I saw the second Vince realized it as well. Our eyes scanned downward at the same time, then back up, this time lingering in certain places on the other's body before realizing what we were doing.

"Eeeek!" I dropped forward onto Vinnie's chest to hide myself. And maybe to feel a little bit more of his bare skin on mine. But mostly just to hide myself.

We stared at each other bewildered. "Funny how to hide from anything, I automatically cling to you, even when I'm technically hiding from you." I mused. His eyebrow raised. "Did I say that out loud?" I asked with a sheepish smile.

"Yes, you did." He looked mildly amused then remembered our situation. "Yuffie... What exactly happened last night?" He frowned slightly.

"Umm, there was our epic date, then we can to Tifa's, then we were laughing at Cloud..." As I narrated, the nights events slowly came back to me, Vincent softly nodding, his memory returning as well. "And came upstairs. Then we... wowza, we certainly..." I whistled with a little chuckle, then remembered who I was talking to and blushed deeply. "I-I mean, uh..."

Vincent had his eyes closed, a blush also on his cheeks, though not as dark as mine. "I am sorry."

I blinked. "Wait, what now?"

Vincent opened his eyes, guilt reflected there. "I took adavantage of you when you were drunk. I apologize."

I laughed lightly. "Vinnie, if it was anyone who did the advantage taking, that would be me. I stripped you remember? And myself also, if my memory is correct."

"Only partly striped yourself." He corrected.

"Same difference! Anywho, I, well," I gulped, and took a deep breath. "I definately enjoyed it, and um, to put it bluntly, if the same oportunity was offered to me sober, I'd jump at it." A light blush stained my cheeks despite the smug smirk on my lips.

A flash of desire went through Vincent's eyes. "Really now? I-" He cleared his throat. "I would probably do the same."

I allowed myself to notice how close we were, earlier having purposefully not thought about it. Locking eyes with him, I became ultra aware of the scant inches seperating our lips, and how every inch of my body was pressed tight against his. Reading him as well as I could, I noted my desire reflected in him. Licking my lips I came to a decision.

"So how about we jump at the opportunity then?"

I gave him a positively naughty smirk and lowered my mouth to his, as his hands came up to wrap around my waist, one sliding up my side. Not breaking the kiss, he flipped us over, balancing himself on his knees, as to not put too much weight on me. He broke our kiss and moved down to my neck, laving it with his tongue, nibbling lightly on marks he'd left last night and making new ones.

I panted clutching at his shoulder, trying to hold in my moans. Damn, hadn't Vinnie spent years in a coffin? How did he get so good at this? I arched up against him, winding a leg around his hips pulling him down as I ground upward against him, making us both moan.

"Leviathan, Vincent! Please...!" I begged. The feel of his hot, hard length along my leg was too much, temptng me. Why did vampires have to be such teases? I was beyond wet. Damn, I hadn't though I was this easy to excite.

With a wicked smirk, Vincent moved down my body, his sinful mouth descending on a hard nub, one hand pining down my hips so I couldn't relieve any of the building pressure by bucking up into him, the other lazily trailing down my stomach.

"Vincent!" I gasped his name, my hands flying up to grip his shoulders, releasing the former death grip on the sheets. I felt him smirk against my breast before he lifted his head.

"Yes, Yuffie?"

"I-I need you! Gods, Vincent!" His name trailed of into a moan as his hand stroked my core, lightly playing with my folds.

"Hmm? What was that?" His thumb pressed against my clit, as he dipped a finger into me and flicked his tongue over my neglected breast.

A cry fell from my lips, my back arching, my nails raking across Vincent's shoulders. He moaned at that and the sound of his deep smooth voice sent zings of pleasure straight to my core. My thought process was shot, the only word I could comprehend was his name which I chanted like a mantra.

His sinful lips left my breast and sucked and bit their way down my body, until he finally licked where I needed him most. His thumb left my clit, and he thrusted three fingers into me as his mouth descended onto my bundle of nerves.

Fire seared through my veins coiling and pooling in the pit of my stomach, tightening and winding until it snapped. My back arched, my head thrown back in a silent scream, white flashing before my eyes as pleasure flowed freely through me. My posture relaxed into Vincent's warm hold. I was panting like I'd just run a marathon, but when I felt Vincent's length pressing against me, I knew I wasn't sated yet.

With a devilish smirk on my lips, I flipped Vincent over, catching him off guard. My hand slid around his member and he thrust into my hand and gave a low moan.

"It's your turn now..." I purred into his ear before dragging my teeth down the column of his neck, making him shiver in anticipation. His hips moved with the rhythym of my hand as I pumped his length, giving it a light squeeze causing him to groan.

Moving down his chest, pausing only briefly to nip his nipple, my lips headed straight for his member. Using my hands to pin his hips down, I licked the underside of his member from base to tip, where I swirled my tongue and took the tip in my mouth. Vincent moaned and bucked his hips lightly against my hold. His hands came up and slid into my hair, gripping it gently.

Putting more strength into holding his hips down with one hand, I moved my other to massage his balls as I bobbed my head up and down his length, each time taking more and more in, until I had him fully in my mouth and throat, down to the base. I hummed a deep note and Vincent gasped, his hands tightening in my hair. Smirking slightly around him, I pulled up and then took him all into my mouth again repeating this a few times until he was mewling and panting and moaning underneath me. Giving the tip one last good suck, and pulled off him with an audible pop.

"Y-Yuffie..." He moaned as I slid up his body and positioned his length at my entrance before sinking down on it.  
We moaned in unison, his hands flying to my hips, mine planted firmly on his chest to give me leverage as I moved my hips up and down, giving him the ride of his life. His hips pistoned upwards to meet mine in perfect sync. I leaned down and locked lips with him, not once slowing my pace, moaning into his mouth.

I was fast approaching my release again, and moved faster against Vincent. The gunslinger let out a hoarse cry and flipped us over, hips thrusting hard and fast, my legs wrapping around his and my hands seeking his silky black hair that fell around us like a curtain. I tugged him down slightly to kiss him, out tongues mirroring our lower bodies, before I broke away with a cry, latching onto his neck instead. I was so close, the coil within me a mere moment away from snapping.

"Yuffie!" My teeth clamped down hard on the junction between his neck and shoulder as I came with a loud cry, tightening around him, and triggering his wild orgasm. He came with a loud moan, and he rode out his orgasm, spilling his seed within me, before collapsing on top of me.

I smiled contently, and hugged him closer, his weight comforting. After he had regained some strength, he flipped us over so I was laying on him. Vincent traced random patterns across my skin as I toyed with a strand of his long black hair.

"Do you think we have time to nap before Tifa and Cloud'll start bugging us to get up?" I murmured the question into Vinnie's chest.

I felt him turn his head to look at the clock. "Yes, it's only eight. We can sleep another hour or two."

Humming in agreement, I set my internal alarm to wake me in an hour and a half as Vinnie pulled the covers over the both of us.

~YVYVYVYV~

We woke together once again, slowly regaining conciousness.

"Mornin' Vin-Vin."

"G'morning Yuffie."

Cue my wiggle and snuggle and Vince's neck, shoulder, and back rolls, before he pulled me closer. This time I was very aware what had happened before we had last gone to sleep, and I reveled in the feel of his skin against mine.

I laid there, too lazy and comfrotable to move for a few minutes.

Sadly, not too long afterwards, there was a knock on the door, followed by, "Yuffie? You up?"

I groaned, knowing my rest was over, and lifted my head. "Yeah, what Chocobutt?"

"Do you know where Vincent is?" He opened the door, or started to, before one of my ninja stars thudded into the doorframe and he froze.

"Yes. Vincent is here. Turn around and walk back out." I spoke calmly and let my head rest on Vinnie's chest again, listening to the low rumble of Vinnie's laughter.

"Wha-, but-" Cloud sputtered and I could only imagine his face.

"Cloud, if you don't go away, you can spend some quality time with Cerberus." Vincent's deep voice must have scared Cloud, who shut the door quickly then walked away, his footsteps hurried. Probably off to tell Tifa what he'd seen, or rather, heard. I couldn't help the somewhat triumphant smirk on my face.

* * *

I'm sure you know the drill. Review, comment, ect.


	4. Chapter 4

I no own FFVII, It belongs to Square Enix.

So, by now, a good way to know when this will be updated is by how fast Pure Dead Brilliant is updated, since when a new chapter of that comes up, I feel guilty that I've updated that one and not this one, so then I hurry and update this story. Fun system huh?

Anywho, enjoy!

* * *

It was around six months after I had made the deal now, and to be frank, Mia was getting almost intolerable. She was so loud now, and defiantely starting to affect my personality. If she, or both of us got really mad, she'd snarl something out of my mouth before I'd have time to catch it. I'd also found her coming out in burst now and again. I don't think that anyone else has really paid any mind to it, probably just brushing it off as PMs or something, but I know for a fact that Vinnie had.

~FLASHBACK~

"Yuffie." He'd led me to our bedroom after my most recent Mia burst, as I'd taken to calling them. "Something's been bothering you lately. Making you more... Angry? No, that's not the right word..." He trailed off frowning. "Please, tell me. Have... Have I been doing something wrong?"

My eyes widened. "No! No Vinnie, it's not you! You're perfect and amazing, it's just something else on my mind." I grabbed his hand and linked our fingers together. "In fact you really help me deal with this stuff. If it wasn't for you, I'd probably have gone crazy by now. So don't ever think it's your fault, okay?" I leaned close to him. Letting him seethe honest truth in my eyes.

Knowing Vinnie, I put a finger to his lips, to quiet his next statement. "I'll tell you soon, so don't worry, just... Not yet, okay? Soon." I gave him a smile. Vincent muled over my words for a secon before nodding. Smiling wider, I leaned up to give him a long slow kiss.

~END FLASHBACK~

If you couldn't tell, things with Vinnie were going great. Beyond great, perfect! We were closer than we ever were before, which I hadn't thought was possible. I was really happy, despite all of Mia's annoyances. It was worth all that and more to see Vince smile.

Right now, we were on a romantic walk through a park. It was newly built, more of a wildlife preserve that anything, but it was clear of monsters, and very scenic. Vince and I had decided we were feeling restless today, so here we were out for a midnight walk. The silver moonlight flitered through the trees in beams, some thick, some thin. We strolled hand in hand in the direction of a clearing just off the side of a stream with night-blooming jasmine. I had found it earlier, and had wanted to see the flowers at night, so Vinnie suggested coming.

It was here, on a peacful walk with happy conversation that it happened.

I laughed, Vinnie chuckling along with me at my comment. I stoped him in a patch of moonlight and spung around to face him with a big smile on my face.

Locking eyes with him, I simply gazed into his crimson orbs for a bit, noting the warm smile still on his face. I slid both my hands in his and stepped closer to him.

"Ya know Vinnie, this is the happiest that I've been in a really long time. I don't know how to thank you Vinnie, cause that's all because of you." Looking straight into his eyes, I finally said it. "I love you, Vincent."

Vinnie's eyes lit up. Such a big smile spread across his face, and the next thing I new he was kissing me, with so much passion and longing and love. I threw my arms around his neck, pulling him closer, and pressing my body against his. His hands wrapped around my waist, pulling me ever closer to him.

I moaned with longing as Vincent broke the kiss to lavish my neck with kisses and bites. But then it all started to go downhill. My ears itched. Really badly, where they were touching my headband. Annoyed with it, I ripped it off, or maybe Mia did, I'm not too certain then. But the itching didn't leave. It intensified, until it was burning, and continued to grow worse. I whimpered pulling my hands away from Vinnie's hair to rub my head. Vince, ever vigilant, noticed the second I whimpered.

"Yuffie?" He cupped my face, eyes taking in my pained expresion. "What's wrong?"

I opened my mouth to respond, but then, my teeth started to ache, along with my nails, and the same burning that had been in my ears was now at a spot just above my butt. Biting my lip, I noted how my fangs pierced the skin easily and relevation struck me. _Fangs? Oh hell, no!_ I pulled away from Vincent, making sure to get out of the moonlight, which of course only made Vincent get more alarmed.

"Yuffie?" He moved forward following me. Damn! I couldn't let him see me like this!

"I'm fine! It's nothing, don't worry, just give me a minute. In fact, just head on back home and I'll follow right behind you in a second." Wrong thing for me to say. Vincent's eyes narrowed and he came closer, to which I responded by backing away, or tried to when waves of pain raked my form. I let out a cry of pain, and in an instant, Vinnie was there holding me. It was so tempting just to give in and let him hold me, but knowing what was happening, I couldn't stay. Already I was dying to claw at something, to release some of the energy and relieve some of the pain of the transformation.

I pulled away from him, letting Mia take over as she jumped up into a tree, then another and another, putting as much ground between me and Vinnie as possible. Unfortunately, Vinnie was keeping up decently enough. After all he was still enhanced, even if his demons were gone.

I growled softly. I knew, _knew_, I could move faster than this, but now my whole body was burning, and it took all I had not to fall from the branches I was running on. All I had proved not to be enough however, when slipped and fell, easily landing on my feet, but wobbled dangerously once I impacted the ground. Hey, I felt like I was on fire and not in a good way! Give a girl some slack!

Suddenly, the feeling intensified to the point where I'm pretty sure I either screamed or roared like a lion, but I'm not too terribly sure, because I wasn't coherent, not really, too consumed by the pain. I didn't even realized I had crumpled and was lying on the ground, until I heard Vincent yell my name.

I forced my dead limbs to move and discovered, geez, I wasn't dead! Nowhere near! Now that the after effects on the whole burning thing were going away, I felt better than ever, like I could kick the ass of Sephiroth single handedly. Yeah, damn right, _that_ good.

Quickly checking I discovered that yes, I did indeed now have a tail. And as my hands moved up to my ears and felt them, furry, and on the top of my head, I figure I should probably hide those too. My arms crossed over my head and I moved my tail under my leg, which was mildly uncomfortable, but not painful, at least, not yet.

It was only a second after that I felt Vinnie's hand on my back. "Yuffie? Are you alright?" He began to gently roll me, to turn me over.

"Don't! I... I don't want you to see me like this." It was true. Nevermind I knew it'd happen sooner or later, I was hoping for later.

"Like how? What are you talking about Yuffie? With long hair? Speaking of which, how did your hair-?" What? Why was Vinnie talking about my hair? I sat up, forgetting about my ears and tail. That instant I saw the rush of black was was all around me. Oh fuck no. You're kidding me.

I grabbed one of the strands and pulled it up closer to my face, clearly feeling my hair pull. Yep, all that huge expanse of black was definately my hair.

The I realized that Vinnie was staring right at me still. Oh hell. I waited for the shocked exclamation, the repulsed expression, something to tell me his reaction, however bad it was probably going to be. But the only things I could read on his face were worry and concern.

"Y-you're not... Freaked out?" I whispered, my eyes searching his face intently. "I don't... repulse you?"

Vincent's eyes widened, a lot of shock coming into them. "What? No! Of course not! You could never repulse me. I.. I love you, Yuffie."

My eyes teared up. "R-really?"

"Of course." The thrill of happiness that came was insane. I couldn't have been happier and Mia was practically doing flips in joy inside my head. Vinnie's eyes snapped to the top of my head.

"Um, Yuffie, I think you... have... Something on your head..." His eyebrows furrowed, and his hand reached up toward my ears. I gulped, and as his hand brushed the tip of my right ear, a tingle spread through it and it twitched. Vincent's eyes widened. "Yuffie..." His tone was wary, and insanely shocked. "Are-...D-Did you..." He took a deep breath. "Did you grow... cat ears?"

I felt my ears lower. "Maybe..." I frowned. What was with all of this ear movement?

_Your ears respond to your emotions. If you are scared, sad, or angry, they'll flatten. If you're curious they'll perk up. Get used to it. _Mia's voice was loud, quite a bit more so than it had been earlier. It sounded like she was right next to me speaking.

"What do you mean 'maybe'? How is that possible?" Now Vince was just incredulous.

I ran my toungue over my teeth, then took a breath and looked Vince in the eye. "It's a long story."

He raised an eyebrow. "I have plenty of time."

"Yeah, but I'd rather not repeat it. Or at least, repeat it as least often as possible. So, I recommend that I wait until we have gathered at 7th Heaven with Teef and Cloud to explain."

Vincent frowned. He knew me well enough to know that that was pretty much bull. I simply didn't want to say the thing that wound me up in the mess of trouble I was in. But he also knew that no matter what he said or did, I wasn't going to say what wound me up in the mess of trouble I was in unless I felt like it. So, in this case it was best to just go with me, and let me have my way. Obviously Vincent reached that conclusion as he stood up and offered me his hand.

"Alright then. Let's go. I'll call ahead. Can you walk?" I nodded, taking his hand and standing up. Deep breath, Yuffie. Explaining this wasn't going to be easy.

* * *

So what did ya think? It was a tough choice to decide wether to put a cliffy here or just continue, but I decided for a cliffy. I really feel like this is rushing the story, but I can't help it! I wanna get to the really fun parts; like here on out. Next chapter, shit is gonna hit the fan, just saying.

Anywho, tell me what you think, and what I'm really curious about is how you think the next chapter is going to go. Remember, it might not be what you expect. In fact, I'm really not even sure how it's gonna go. So who knows? You could change the flow of the story with a review. I try to please my readers. :D


	5. Chapter 5

I no own FFVII

* * *

The walk back was sorta awkward, to say the least. Vince was tense, his eyes kept darting to me, or more specifically at my forehead, my ears, and behind me where m tail swished as I walked. Leviathan, that was weird to think. I mean, yeah, I'm had six moths to get used to the idea that I would be getting a tail sometime, but it was still freaky shit! I was just so.. weird. I mean, the ears aren't that terribly bad, cause they're just kinda there and you don't really see 'em, but the tail? A bit much... This might interfere with my daily life.

I glanced over at Vincent, and I could just see him bursting with questions. People didn't know it because he was really quiet around most people, but Vince was insanely curious about, well, everything. I could tell that staying quiet right now was driving him crazy.

"Just ask."

Vince didn't hesitate at all before launching into his questions. "What happened to the tatoos on your forehead?"

"What? What do you mean?"

He raised an eyebrow. "They're gone."

My eyes widened. "Seriously? Well shit, that's unexpected. I dunno. Next?"

"You don't seem too surprised, other than the thing with your tatoos. Did you know that this was going to happen?"

"Yes." I sighed. This was going to be a long night.

"Care to elaborate?"

"I was given prior warning. By whom, I'll tell you later." I said, cuting off his next question before it came.

"So, basically I can ask about your... state of being, but not how it came about?"

"Yup. But I might pass on a question."

"Fair enough. Is this going to progress forward?"

"... Sorta.:

"Sorta?"

"Not in the way I think you meant. This is probably it for the physical transformations like my ears and tail, but the enhancements are probably going to continue. There's still three month until it stops."

"Three month? So you have a... timeline for it?"

"Again sorta. I know how long untill it's over, but not... different steps throughout."

"Ah. Is this... Scientific in origin?"

"Not at all. I wasn't experimented on, in case you're wondering, so relax."

He let out a breath of relief. "But, if it isn't scientific, then...?"

"Pass. Oh! The lifestream isn't involved either. Well... not really the lifestream, though it might be sorta connected. She didn't really specify what her role in all of that stuff was, so, yeah. Wait, just ignore all of that, cause it'll just confuse you more."

"Who is she?" Vinnie couldn't help but ask.

I paused. I should pass, but... "Lori."

"Lori?"

"Yup."

"And she is?"

"Pass."

He hroaned in frustration. "Yuffie, you're killing me."

"Hold onto your horses cowboy. We're here. Just wait a minute or two." I nudged him with my elbow and Vince cracked a tiny hint of a smile. Score! We were already getting back in our old rythym. Vinnie and I had held some epic games of twenty plus questions while walking to get somewhere, though I was the only one really talking and he'd give me one word answers. Later he progressed by asking me a question or two, and sometimes giving three or five word answers. This continued to improve until we could actually hold a decent conversation, but that was only recently, like a bit after deepground.

I opened the door and was about to stride straight into 7th heaven when I realized I had a tail, and if there were any drunk guys, they'd think that they were going crazy or some shit, so I backpeddled, and dashed into Vincent's cape. I smiled at him as he raised his eyebrow at me.

Tifa turned from behind the bar and raised an eyebrow. with a discrete glance around(and by discrete, I mean I did a western sytle over-exagerated glance to either side), and then sprinted/leaped to and then over the bar before ducking inside it. Tifa frowned above me, then noticed me next to her and jumped. And then her eyes widened.

I smiled sheepishly. "Yeah, um, I need to call a meeting of the family circle of trust..." She raised an eyebrow, but got the picture.

"Alright. I, uh, just closed the bar, so... Why-" She took a breath to stop from freaking out. "So, why do you have a tail and ears?"

"Well I would think everyone hads ears."

"You know that isn't what I meant! I'm talking about the, the-! And the-! And your hair! It's long?" Tifa vaguely motioned, her expression wide eyed and shocked. She wasn't handling this as well as I hoped. Well, it was better than her screaming and trying to karate chop me or something, thinking I was some wierd Yuffie-doppleganger mutant, but not as smoothly as Vinnie. Then again no one is as smooth as Vinnie.

_I second that! _I jumped a little bit. It was going to take some time getting used to Mia's new volume. Sighing slightly, I stood up and looked Tifa square in the eye.

_This height thing may be a problem. How will we prove our dominance if we're shorter than everyone save children?_ My eye twitched. "Can you go get Chocobutt so I can explain?" I asked my voice more serious than I intended.

Look at this! You're making me be actually serious! Cut it out, Mia! And two things, what the crap do you mean by 'dominance' and we can't change our height.

_One, we are superior to mortals. Two, yes we can._

We can? What? Now I know you're screwing with me.

_No, seriously! We can do a bunch more stuff now! That back there was a huge jump in power, so now we're considerably more demonic than human, thus the ears. _

I narrowed my eyes. Wait- "Yuffie?" I snapped my head to the side. Vincent was staring at me, and I realized that I'd been staring off into space the last minute. I felt my ear flick and vaguely wondered what other movements they'd done when I wasn't paying attention.

"Sorry." I braced a hand on the bar and vaulted over, then paused and blinked in shock. I had to use literally no muscle for that, about as much as if I picked up a fork. A plastic fork. I stared down at my hand, and couldn't help but ask; Mia, how strong are we?

_I don't have a good measure, but you can probably crush some diamonds. _

My eyes bugged out of my head. Da fuuuuck? My ears flattened and my tail went ramrod straight. Shit, that was awesome, but pretty unbelievable.

"Yuffie?" Vince looked alarmed now, his brows furrowed.

"Sorry!" I flashed him a smile, and moved slowly over to a table and gingerly pulled out a chair and sat down, making sure to swipe my tail out of the way.

_You don't have to do that. You won't break anything unless you actually tighten your grip or exert force._ I let out a sigh of relief.

Damn, you're just like a freaking demon almanac or something!

_Yes, well, demons know all of this stuff, including the use of our different powers instinctually. We are actually born being able to use our powers, so I know everything we can do. You can ask me questions, when you have them._

I smiled lightly and realized that Vince was still royally wierded out/concerned. "Sorry, again. Just have a seat, and I'll explain everything in a sec."

He nodded and sat but still eyed me. My eyes snapped to the stairs when I heard Teef and Cloud's footsteps coming down the stairs.

"What's going on Yuffie? Tifa's freaking about about hair and tails and cat ears or-" He froze when he saw me, eyes wide as he took in my apearance. "Oh. That's what-... oh." I saw his hand go to his arm, and then he pinched himself. "Ow! Okay, tell me if I'm getting this correctly, you suddenly have long hair and cat ears and- shit, is that a tail?"

I smiled when I heard Tifa hiss, "Told you!" from behind him on the stairs.

"Both of you, sit down so I can explain all of this." I said calmly as Mia snickered.

Cloud and Tifa came over and sat down, so that Cloud was across from me, Tifa on my left, and Vinnie on the right.

"Right, so, I should probably get this rolling..."

"You think?" Cloud deadpanned.

Ignoring him I continued. "K, well, before I start this, just a warning, don't freak. I didn't do anything stupid," I ignored Cloud's snort, "Aaaand I have no idea how to start this so just freaking ask."

"How-?" Tifa blurted.

"What's with the added... things?" Cloud motioned to me.

"Who's Lori?" Vince practically burst as he looked at me expectantly. I smiled a little as I heard his leg bouncing.

"Okay. That does actually help somewhat."

"Just get to the point!" Tifa was the one to interupt this time. I gave her a mini-glare, but continued.

"How- I made a deal with Lori, that resulted in this. The 'added things' are kinda like side effects, but not really. I'd get used to them because it's uncertain if they'll go away." _If you get really good at self-control and are able to shift forms you can make them go bye-bye, but for now you're stuck, at the very least until we finish maturing. _"Right, it's possible, but not for another three months, at least."

The others looked at me quizzically. "Right? You talking to someone else too?"

"Sorry, yeah, sorta. Just... myself, in a way. That's another... side effect. Not really voices in my head, but kind of another personality or another Yuffie in here. Mia. She's pretty knowledgeable about all this." I nodded. "And no, I am not going crazy. She's the reason I've been kinda snappy. Her temper's shorter than mine and she doesn't really have many morals."

"No morals? How so?" Cloud leaned his chin on his hand.

"Well, she doesn't know wrong from right. She only has a basic instinct, like if she wants something she'll just take it, no if, ands or buts."

Cloud narrowed his eyes. "So if she gets mad, she'll just get violent and, say, punch someone out?"

"Yeah, pretty much. But that also depends on the person and how much we like someone or not." I gave a half-smile. "Mia gets irritated whenever Reno comes over."

Cloud nodded, with a little smile at the last part. "So was that why you hit me a little while ago?"

I narrowed my eyes and frowned, trying to remember. It suddenly struck me and I nodded. "Yup. She's not a huge fan of water. Cat-like qualities, and all." I motioned to my ears.

"So, you have a... cat more or less... inside or you?" Tifa ventured.

"Yes! Perfect analogy. Mia's a talking cat. Actually, imagine me as a cat with an elitist complex and you're pretty dead on with Mia's personality."

"And she can affect you? To the point where you hit people when they spray you with hoses?" Cloud brought up again.

"Oh, just get over it, you had it coming." I stuck my toungue out at him.

"And who exactly is Lori?" Vincent asked again.

I Sighed, "I'm getting there! Okay, so Lori is- again don't freak out." I paused and looked at them expectantly, only going on when they all nodded. "She's the, uh, Demon of Truth?" I finished in a quiet voice, closing my eyes and flinching away expecting loud exclamtions, despite their promise, specifically from Vince.

When nothing came, I cracked an eye open to see them all staring blankly at me. I opened the other eye and slowly sat up. "...Uh, guys?"

Tifa spoke first. "Are you saying you made a deal... with a demon?"

Cloud joined in. "You 'didn't do anything stupid'? Yuffie, I think this takes the cake as-" Cloud cut himself off.

My eyes slid to Vinnie, now very surprised at no outburst. "Yuffie... I-" He inhaled deeply, probably at an attempt tp control himself, but failed. "What were you thinking!" Vince blurted out, well, yelled out was closer to it. "What possesed you to do something like that?!"

"Nothing possessed me! If it was up to me, I'd do it all over again! In a heartbeat!"

"What was this deal? What was so important?"

I pursed my lips. "...That's not really important. Just know that if it was offered to me again, then I will undoubtably take the deal. It's worth all of this."

"Hold on. Did know that this would happen?"

"Yup."

"Before the deal?"

"Yup."

"And you still took it?"

"Obviously."

He frowned. "How did you even meet this... demon?"

"Please, Her name is Lori. She's not very demonlike, other than the appearance. She's really very matronly. Got a really strong maternal instinct. If you ever meet her you'd understand."

All three of them stared at me like I was crazy. "So, not only did you make a deal with a dem- with _Lori_, but you also _liked_ her?" Cloud asked, incredulous.

"Yes, I did. In fact, we still have conversations. Quite frequently, I might add. We're pretty good friends."

"Are you insane!?" Vincent yelled out. Well, as much yelling as Vincent ever does. Mia started growling lowly inside my head. All this Lori bashing and prejudice against demons were starting to really annoy the both of us.

"No! Seriously, yoi guys need to just forget all images of demon when you think about Lori. Those demons you've previously met, that sorta possessed Vinnie, are an entirely different type of demon, lesser demons, aka demons lacking souls, than Lori- who is actually not a demon, just a really powerful seer married to one. And possessed by the spirit of a goddess."

They all stared blankly at me. "Do you seriously expect us to believe that?"

"She was probably lying. Trying, and succeding, to trick you."

Mia snarled loudly in my head, and my three friends jumped slightly. Wait, shit, she snarled out loud. No wonder it was so loud. I cleared my throat. "Sorry. Little lapse in control of Mia there. And if you don't want to royally piss her off, I would suggest not insulting Lori. We both think of her as a very good friend."

"Wait a minute, Mia can actually take control of you?" Cloud leaned forward. I frowned.

"Yeah, I do believe we already covered this."

"You never said she could fully control you, just influence you!"

"I don't get the big deal here."

"What if she takes over? Like permanently? That's probably what that dem-Lori- wants." Cloud said lowly.

"What? No! That's riddiculous." I glared at them. "Do you all hate demons that much? To think they're all bad?"

"They are all bad." Vincent growled lowly. "I would know."

I pursed my lips, my hand and eye twitching as I held Mia back. I took a deep breath to calm down and forcefully cycled my aura, making Mia shut up. "Then I'm bad too." I snapped my eyes open and glared at him.

Vincent looked taken aback. "What? I didn't say that."

"You said that all demons are bad. I am a demon. Thus by default, I am also bad. Great to know. Maybe I should go pillage some villagers to prove my badness or some shit."

Vincent stared at me shocked. "No... You-... You aren't... Are you?"

"Uh, yeah? Why do you think I endedd up like this? Because I made a deal that resulted in me being fused with a cat? Sorry Vince, but I am a ligit half-demon, which just means I'm a demon with power control issues." I sat back and crossed my arms, glaring at them all as they ran this newfound info in their heads.

"Th-then Mia is...?"

"My demonic alter-ego? Yeah, pretty much." I eased off my glare and sighed. "Listen you guys, You're making a big deal out of nothing. What's done is done. The contract isn't just going to undo itself."

Vincent frowned. "What could possibly make you want to enter into a contract that changes you into a-" He cut off and straightened as if somethign just occured to him. Uh-oh. Don't ask when, don't ask when, don't ask when! "When did you make the contract?"

I tried to not to hesitate when I answer, but I couldn't stop a tiny bit of teeth grinding. "Six months ago."

"And the terms of these contracts? How do they work?"

I licked my lips. "I get what I want, and pay a price equal to that which I gain."

"And you becoming a demon, was that what you wanted, or was it the price you paid?"

"I don't see why this is relevant." I answered sharply, glaring at Vince, who glared back.

"What am I missing here?" Tifa asked, looking between us.

"Yeah, why does that matter?" Cloud added in studying both me and Vincent.

"Yuffie..."

"Vincent."

He took a deep breath, and locked eyes with me, his eyes carrying emotions I had hoped were forever gone. Saddness, guilt, and a bit of self-loathing. "Did you make the deal-becoming a demon- to get rid of the demons... That were in my head?"

I closed my eyes. Right on the money. Damn his perception. Mia whined in my head, Vincent's depression getting her down, getting us both depressed really. I heard Tifa's small gasp, and Cloud leaned back in his chair, running a hand through his hair.

"I'm right, aren't I?" Vincent's voice was low. "So this is my fa-"

"Don't you _dare _finish that sentence." Mia and I growled. My eyes snapped open, and I glared at Vincent, inwardly seething. "This is in no way your fault!"

"But if it weren't for me-"

"I don't want to hear it!" I cut him off. "It was my choice Vince, k? My choice, not yours. Nothing you did could've changed that. So don't blame yourself." He opened his mouth to say something, but I cut him off preemtively. "No! Nada! I swear to Leviathan, if you say anything about how you are responsible-which you are not- I will give Mia control so she can kick your ass." I glared at him. Mia gave a mental growl of approval.

I noticed Cloud move, and my eyes flicked to him. "Yes Cloud? Something on your mind?"

"Um, yeah, but I don't wanna-"

"Ask away. That conversation is over." My tone left no arguement.

"Um, you can give Mia control? Like-"

"Yes, for Leviathan's sake, she can come out and talk to you guys and stuff like that. If you're so curious about her, I can just have her talk to you guys directly."

Tifa looked interested. "Isn't that dangerous?"

"No, not at all. Why would it be? I told you before, she's just like me, but minus the morals and plus lots of cat-ness. She's not going to maul anyone." I cracked a smile, and Mia chuckled at the thought. I read their expressions, and smiled wider. "You guys wanna meet her?"

By the curiousity on their faces, I could see they did. I nodded at them. "K, here goes nothing!"

Mia, can you-?

_Thought you'd never ask! _It felt wierd to be sure. I let down all of my mental walls, Mia surged forward, and then it was like I wasn't quite in my body, but still in my body. It felt like I was still inside, but it wouldn't respond to any of my demands.

I gave a mental jump when it moved of it's own accord then remember, oh yeah, I gave control over to Mia. She moved so she was leaning back in the chair, her feet coming up to rest on the table.

Mia?

_Yes?_

Don't jump Vincent.

_Wha- Oh. Shoot. You're kidding right? I was looking forward to-_

No! Best behavior!

_Sigh, fine._

"So, uh, Yuff?"

"It's Mia. What up?" She looked up at them, and their eyes widened. "O-kay? What? I got something on my face?"

"Y-your eyes." Tifa sputtered. Mia raised an eyebrow, then did something that startled everyone. She tipped backwards in her chair and flipped out of it, catching the chair and righting it with her foot. She moved over the counter in a blur, then fliped back to the point where she was crounching on the bar, a serving tray in hand, tail swishing in the air. I looked at my/our reflection, and sure enough, we had glowing amber eyes.

Mia cracked a smile. "Cool! Didn't know that that happened!" She slid the serving tray back, and moved back to the table in a blur. "Well, there you go! A way to tell when it's me and when it's Yuffie." Mia reclined into a comfortable position again. Everyone stared at her, shocked.

"Well? Question me. Ain't that the point of me being here?" She smirked at them, an eyebrow raised.

Tifa blinked, and then cleared her throat. "Sorry, you're just... not what we expected."

"Ah, expected a bid, bad growly demon? Sorry to dissapoint. I'm in a good mood. I don't get to move around like this often." She cracked an evil grin. "But if you really want, I can growl or do something more... demonic." Her eyes flicked to Vince. I read her thoughts and gave my best growl, inside her head.

"Ow!" Mia flinched, and nearly fell, but got her balance. "That freaking hurt Yuffie! The fuck was that for?"

Best behavior! No jumping of the Vincent! Besides, you do that to me all the time!

"What really? I'm that bad? Sorry. And fine. I won't jump v- OW!" She hissed at me when I growled at her mentally.

"Um, Mia? You okay?" Cloud asked.

"Fine, fine. Only a minor headache from Yuffie. My thoughts only go in one direction really, and that's the thing she forbid me from doing." Mia pouted.

"So even when you're in control, Yuffie can kinda control you?" Vincnet asked.

"About as much as I can control her when she's in control. Only difference is Yuffie has lots of practice dealing with my whining and making me shut up and go away. That's one thing I don't know how to do."

"What's the thing that Yuffie won't let you do?"

"Jump Vincent. Ha! Ow!" Mia got it out before I could stop her, but I still snarled.

Tifa looked confused, while Cloud was trying not to laugh, and Vincent looked shocked. "Why do you want to attack Vincent?"

Mia smiled wickedly. "Because he is a smexy beast, obviously."

Vincent blushed lightly, and I snickered. Let Mia have a little fun. Cloud spoke up. "So why exactly do you want Vincent so bad?" Mia raised and eyebrow. "Well, I know that you like him, but why specifically Vincent?"

"Two reasons. One, he's my mate. Demons are close to insatiable when it comes to sex, especially if it's concerning mates. Two, Yuffie wants him. We do in fact have the same emotions, me and Yuffie. I think of you guys as super close friends cause Yuffie does, and I think of Vinnie in a romantic light cause Yuffie does. Simple." Mia shrugged.

Tifa smiled at that. "Thanks Mia. That's nice to know. But if you have the same emotions, then what sets you and Yuffie apart?"

"Like Yuffie said, I lack morals. I'm much more insinctual, in a demonic way. Lots of demon things don't par out with human things."

"Like?" This time Vincent asked.

"Well, like arguements. In the demonic world, if someone argues, you fight it out and the winner is right. If the loser doesn't agree with the winner, even if it's something riddiculous, like 'the sky is green', then the loser is killed. Simple." The others looked shocked and slightly disturbed by this. "Or if some other woman came onto my mate. It's well within demonic custom that I have the right to kill her. In fact, if I didn't kill her, it'd be considered offensive to my mate." The others looked even more disturbed.

Mia laughed. "See? This is how we differ. I don't flinch at things like killing someone. If they piss me off or hurt someone I care about, consider their heads on a silver platter. But of course, Yuffie would never let me do something like that, so phooey."

Cloud cleared his throat. "If someone didn't piss you off, would you-?"

Mia scoffed. "No. I'm a demon, but I'm not insanely bloodthirsty or violent. Besides, you guys are in the clear. I love you guys, you're family. I'd never kill you." She frowned lightly at the thought. "K, next question? I know this kind of stuff makes you humans uncomfortable."

Vincent spoke up. "Why are you called Mia? Is there a reason?"

"Yuffie's full name is Euph-Ow!" I interupted with a yell. "What was that for?"

Don't tell them my full name!

"Okay, I'm not supposed to tell her full name. But that's where my name comes from."

"Oh, c'mon! Why can't we know your full name?" Cloud whined, this comment directed at me. Mia and I rolled our eyes. This was going to be a long night of questions.

* * *

Voila! New chapter! After a long time. :( Sorry! I feel bad about that, so I gave you a nice long chapter to make up for it. I was going to leave the part where you meet Mia for later, but figured now was as good as ever. Next chapter, I have big stuff planned! That one will be undated sooner. There's not really an excuse, so I appologize. I've developed another new obsession, so I'm really focused on that, but I will try to get back in my flow! Which means more updates. I hope. Anywho, tell me what you think, what you want to happen, ect!


	6. Chapter 6

I no own FFVII

I want to give all of you an apology, even though I don't deserve to be forgiven. I procrastinate too much, and this story should already be finished. Again, I'm sorry for the riddiculously late update. My only excuse was the fact that school was trying. I had a whole crap ton of stuff to do, so I didn't really write much at all. Anywho, here's the next chapter, which you are all probably going to kill me for. Don't worry though, the next few chapters at leasdt will be up very soon also to make it up to all of you.

* * *

I glared into the mirror, studying my reflection intently, and despising a few key portions. Okay, one key portion. My silver eyes stared back at me, set in defined wutain features, my now long black hair framing my face elegantly, and combined with my long eyelashes- that I swear were much thicker- and red lips. That was from the fact I kept forgetting I had fangs and continued to bite them on accident. Regardless, I looked like a proper wutain lady.

I looked like my mother.

A spitting image, really, other than the cat ears. I had so many warm memories of her, when we'd sneak out and take long walks in the Da Chao mountains. The only thing that was off was my expression. Kotoha Kurogane, the former empress of Wutai and my mother, always had a warm, happy smile on her face. In fact, I could count the number of times I've ever seen her frown on one hand. I didn't inherit her serenity, though I did have a bit of her cheeriness.

Now you're wondering, what's wrong with looking like my mother? Everything. When I looked in the mirror, memories of her flooded over me, some happy, some not, and it was really messing with me. One on the reasons I always cut my hair, was to avoid all of this emotional turmoil, and my father never objected much either, cause he had the same problem when looking at me. So I hacked off my hair. Reeeal short-like, and put a plug on my feelings. Yeah, repressing shit wasn't the smartest thing to do, but that's just how I dealt with stuff. Concentrate on something else; like training, fighting, and stealing people's materia. I simply shoved everything from my mind. Dwelling on things was for wusses. I turned my depression into efficiency and slapped a happy smile on, as is fit for a princess.

I sighed, and mentally promised that I'd get Tifa to cut it later. My eyes then roved to my ears, and one twitched under my scrutiny making me crack a smile. I was definitely getting used to them moving around all the time, and some of the ways they moved amazed me. I mean, yeah, I know that cats have 32 muscles in their ear, but seriously! To be honest, I actually kinda liked them.

Next on the agenda was my teeth. I smiled widely, my fangs giving me a slightly impish look, well, more than usual. I leaned closer and really studied the things. They weren't insanely huge and clunky, but rather more slim, like a cat's teeth. Jee, I wonder why? When I opened my mouth wider to get a better look at them, I jumped back slightly. What the hell!

I repeated the motion, and sure enough the same thing happened: My fangs got longer. I reached one up and poked it with a finger, cursing lightly when I pierced the skin, a tingle of pain going through my hand. The crap! I barely touched the point part! I ran my tongue over the fang, frowning at it's sharpness. If I were to bite someone, those things would do some serious damage, especially if they elongated, like they did.

I made another mental note not to bite anyone, and to be careful when kissing Vinnie, so as not to cut him somehow.

Finished examining us? Mia's voice made me jump a bit.

"Yes, I'm finished, but if it's annoying you, I might just do it some more!"

No, I'm not annoyed. Are you still sore over last night?

"Yes! Yes, I am!" When Mia still had control of my body, I got bored monitoring the conversation and started to ogle Vinnie, and the next thing I know, Mia tells everyone my full name. After that, I had managed to steal control of one of my arms and was able to hit her/myself. The rest of the night went fairly smoothly, until Mia/I got too drained to continue letting Mia take over. Since Mia was my inner demon, she was meant to stay inside, only coming out in case of emergencies, or unless I was in my demonic form. Currently I was stuck in a half and half state, which is why she was so loud. When I was in a full human form, she was far quieter. However, when I was in full demon form-which was unknown if it was even possible for me to enter- Mia more sway than I did, which was why demons tend to be wilder in demonic form. Other than that, Mia didn't really say anything important, she just held a normal-ish conversation with everyone.

With one last look, I turned, exited the bathroom and jumped down the stairs, then fell/sat in one of the chairs, like usual. Only...

"Ow! Freaking hair! That hurt!"

Tifa turned and looked at me. "What did you do?"

I pushed myself up and swept my hair from underneath me. "... Sat on my hair... You really need to cut this stuff ya know!"

She raised an eyebrow. "I'm sorry, but I can't right now. Today's a busy day. Why don't you go to a salon?"

I narrowed my eyes. "And spend a crapton of gill there? No thanks. Fine, I'll do it myself. Got a sharp knife?" Tifa looked at me oddly. "What? Never cut your hair with a knife?"

"No. I haven't. Have you?"

"Yes, actually. Oh, whatever, I'll just go sharpen a kunai and slice it." I sighed. More work for me. If you haven't figured yet, I'm very lazy. And when you mix hyperness with laziness, weird things go down. Vinnie was still asleep, so I couldn't go bug him. I would've just woken him, but I was afraid that he would go all guilty on me. He seemed fine last night, but the guy was probably in shock or something then. I didn't doubt that he'd go uber guilty on me today.

"You really shouldn't cut it though. You look so good with your hair long like that." Tifa pouted a bit and I laughed. At least Teef was normal.

"Yeah, well, it's a total pain, so if you don't cut it, then I'm taking a kunai to it and that'll be that." I gave her a wink, and Tifa sighed, but nodded. "So Boobs, got anything special to do today?"

"No, not really. Well, I am giving a cat a haircut, but, you know." She gave we a wink and I smiled back at her.

"You really don't have any problems with me then?" I asked tentatively, a sudden and random subject change. Tifa took it in stride, used to my jumping topics.

"Well, I figure that we already have two feline friends, why not a third?" Tifa smiled warmly at me, and I couldn't help a sigh of relief. "Just don't go scratching up my furniture, you hear?"

I laughed. "Alright, promise." My ear twitched as I heard someone getting out of bed upstairs. Vinnie. It was him, I was sure. With a sigh, I stood up and faced the stairs. Now to see how Vinnie's doing. This may be fine, but more likely it would turn out disastrous. "Well, see ya in a bit. I need to talk to Vinnie now that he's up."

"Vincent's up?" Tifa frowned lightly. "How do you- nevermind, forgot. Your senses are better now. Heh, you're just like Nanaki." She shook her head slightly.

"Nah, I have a better nose." I winked at her, then skipped over to and up the stairs. My cheery mood held until I stood facing the door to the room I shared with Vincent. Here goes nothing!

I opened to door to find Vincent pulling out a shirt from the dresser. "Hey Vin-Vin. How'd you sleep?" I didn't bother to try and draw my eyes away from his shirtless upper body. It wouldn't work regardless. I pouted a little when he pulled the clothing on.

He nodded, his eyebrows twitching together slightly. "Fine." He didn't meet my eyes, just glancing up at my ears, and then off to the side. I sighed. Yup, he was feeling guilty.

"You're still blaming yourself for this, aren't you?" I said quietly, a frown coming to my own face as well.

Vincent let out an aggravated noise, his hand brushing back through his hair and he began to pace. "How can I not, Yuffie? This-what happened- is all my fault. You can't deny that."

"Yes, actually I can." I crossed my arms. "Once again, it wasn't your choice. It was mine. You didn't even know." He opened his mouth to say something, but I cut him off. "I don't want to hear it. If you go saying something along the lines of 'if I hadn't gotten so close to you' then you can just shove that up your ass. I would've done the same thing five years ago when we were still fighting Sephiroth. I've always had a thing for you Vinnie, regardless of how you treat me."

"But if you'd never have met me-"

"If I'd never have met you, I would probably be miserable as hell, married to some old geezer for politcal benefits. I don't see why you're freaking out. This doesn't hurt me at all. In fact, I'm gaining freaking super powers! Do you know how many people would kill to be in my posistion? A shit ton, Vince. A shit ton,"

"Yuffie, you're turning into a monster!"

* * *

~Vincent's POV~

The second I said that I wanted to take it back. Yuffie physically recoiled from that, a look a pain flashing across her face, tears welling up before she slammed down a mask.

"Is-...Is that what you think?"

"Yuffie, I didn't mean that, I just-"

"No, Vincent. I get the message. Don't worry, I hear you loud and clear." Her jaw clenched and she closed her eyes, fighting back tears, from the look of it.

"Yuffie-" I moved forward arm outstretched to comfort her, but I froze when she flinched back, then spun on her heel and bolted out the door, slamming it behind her. "Yuffie!" I didn't hesitate to run after her, almost ripping the door off it's hinges in my hurry. The open window caught my eye and I rushed to it, looking through only to see a black blur whipping around a corner, three blocks away. "Damn it!" I punched the wall next to the windowsill, then turned and clutched my head in my hands, letting out a cry of frustration as I slid down the wall.

I hadn't meant it. Not at all. She wasn't a monster, and couldn't ever be one. If anything, Yuffie was an angel, someone who should never had been tainted by me. The image of her face, showing so much pain flashed through my mind. Perhaps... Perhaps this was for the better. If she wasn't with me, then I couldn't hurt her anymore than I already had. That's all I ever seemed to do, hurt people I care about. Even disregarding the fact that she's turning into a demon because of me, I had hurt her, badly. I hadn't seen her shook up like that since Nero's darkness. Her wounded face flashed through my mind again. Yes, it was better if I stayed away from her. That's what I'd do, what I'd have to do, as not to hurt her.

I took another few moments to compose myself, before I got up, going into the room I had shared with Yuffie for so long, and began to pack my things away.

I would leave. That was the best thing to do. Leave, before I caused anyone else the same pain I caused Yuffie. Leave before I caused Yuffie even more pain. I never should have left the coffin. I should have know that I would destroy the lives of those I love once again. Once a monster, always a monster. There was no such thing as redemption.

* * *

~Yuffie's POV~

(I was so tempted to end the chapter on this cliffy, but I decided to add one more, even cliffier part. I will now run and hide myself away from thy anger)

I couldn't think, couldn't deal with anything, couldn't even wrap my mind around the concept of what happened. My intensely conditioned defense mechanisms switched in, and before I knew it, I was running, walls in place, attempting to block out my feelings. It wasn't working at all though. I pushed myself harder, sprinting with all my might, everything whipping around me in a blur, but my damn eyes could still pick out details. I curse lowly and forced myself ever faster, tears finally beginning to fall, and finally my surroundings blurred.

My thoughts whirred along at the speed of light. Mia was saying something, practically shouting, but I couldn't hear her, didn't want to hear her. All I heard was that word, echoing endlessly. Monster. Why, how could Vincent say that? I wasn't- was I? I snarled, in frustration, not wanting to cry, but not seeing how I couldn't, the hot tears streaming down undeterred.

Why the hell wasn't it working this time? I should have been able to lose myself in my running. In the past, I could push myself to a sprint like this and almost instantly feel the intense burn of my lungs, the fierce ache in my legs, so much that it had been all I could concentrate on. It would force me to put all thoughts out of my head. I would tire quickly enough and then all my thoughts were concentrated on putting one foot in front of the other, on not stopping. There was no room to worry or feel. Not now.

Now, my arms pumped, my legs propelling me across the ground with a fierce speed, nary an ache. Even my breathing was normal, despite the choking sobs i was trying to hold back. I had already left Edge far behind, and yet there was no pain, no tiring at all. I felt like my body was at odds with my mind. It felt like a million bucks, strength thrumming through my veins. It wasn't like with an adrenaline rush, and yet it was. I could feel everything, could sense everything, acutely aware o and screamed out in anguish. Mia surged forward, yelling at me, saying something. I didn't bother to listen, I didn't care. I let myself go, let her take over. I didn't want to deal with anything, mentally curling up into a ball and shutting myself away. I had to run, had to hide or I'd fall to pieces.

* * *

And there it is! What do you all think? Leave me a review and tell me about it! If you want to request something to pop up in the story i'm always open to suggestions. Again, the next chapter will be up soon, so this shouldn't be too bad of a cliffy to wait on.


	7. Chapter 7

Here's the next chapter. Now, I apologize, cause you'll all probably want to hurt me after this, for reasons that you will see shortly. I no own FFVII, though I most definitely wish I did.

* * *

~Vinnie's POV~

I trecked through the mountains. It was an empty and secluded place. The pale trees shone around me with a pale luminescence, the woods quiet save for the wind whistling high above. The mistake with the Shinra Manor had been the fact that it was far too close to civilization. That, and there was valuble information stored there. In other words, a purpose for people to go there, no matter how rarely. I spotted a dark crevice in the side of the mountain, nothing more than a crack, and very difficult to get to. Well, unless you were a scientifically enhanced ex-turk.

I scaled the rock face easily, using my claw and pointed boots to help me climb. The golden metal was extremely usefull. Ha, I can't wait to rub it in Yuffie's face that they did indeed have a use, as she was always teases me about them.

Wait, no, you're not seeing Yuffie anymore. You won't be telling her anything. You'll stay away, far away from her, in a place she'll never find you.

I sighed, continued climbing. Leaving this time was infintely harder than the last. I hadn't thought it was possible but I'm even more in love with Yuffie than I was with Lucrecia. Yuffie... She was everything. My best friend, my lover, my opposite, my other half in every way. That was exactly why I had to stay away from her. She deserves far better than one such as me. All i could ever do was hurt and taint her.

At last I climbed onto the ledge and was happy to see that the crevice was much bigger up close. I used to my enhanced senses to try and see if the cave was occupied, readying Cerberus just in case, but I sensed nothing, save a few harmless bats. Warily, I crept inside. Nothing. The cave came to an end about fifteen feet in, the ceiling high enough for me to stand up straight and still have a few feet till the ceiling in some places. I nodded to myself. It didn't look occupied and even if it did get an inhabitant in future years, the coffin I planned to stay in this time was much tougher than wood. In fact, it wasn't a coffin at all. It was a modified steel container that I had custom designed, so that I could seal it from the inside. The steel was thick and a behemoth probably couldn't even tear through it.

With that in mind, I marked the location of the cave in my mind, and started the treck back to Icicle Inn, where I had left my nice, not really cozy, steel psuedo-coffin. The only problem would be getting it up here. A wry smile tugged up my lips. I'd find a way. This was the last place anyone would look, and hard to find, even if they knew what to look for.

No one would ever find me again. I could never ruin anyone as pure as Yuffie again.

I would be lost for all eternity, to repent for all my sins.

* * *

~Mia's POV~

Yuffie ran, well, sprinted was more like it, away from Edge, like the devil himself was chasing her. I snarled angrily at the girl, trying to get her to stop running. At the pace she was going, she would make it impossible for our mate to catch us.

_Yuffie! Stop! Slow the hell down! Stop jumping to conclusions about what he thinks! I'm sure our mate does not think us a monster. _Yuffie had no response. She kept running blatantly ignoring me. I couldn't follow her thoughts very well, but I got bits and pieces. She wanted to be distracted, for something to help take away at least a little bit of the pain of being rejected, of being called a monster by our mate. In the mass jumble of thoughts, I also saw far more than that. Flashes of our mother, flashes of Aerith, Wutai, before and now, it falling into the tourist trap it was, and far more. All painful memories, long ago repressed. I cursed and tried harder to get her attention.

_Yuffie! Do you hear me? Stop this at once! YUFFIE! If you don't stop it, we may suffer psychological damage! _

The images, her emotions spiraled higher. I tried to hold back from getting swept up with her, but it was impossible. Pain ripped through the two of us, Yuffie running ever harder.

_Please! Stop this!_ I begged. _I-I can't take anymore of this, Yuffie! Yuffie!_ I was yelling, practically screaming, worse than I'd ever tried to do before, but I still wasn't getting through. I had to stop this! If not we...

We would break. Fall in on ourselves, the instinct taking over. I could already feel it now. The bloodlust. The need to feel my claws rip through the flesh of a living creature, the urge to bathe in it's blood, the urge to hunt. To hunt, to kill, to slaughter. Anything. Everything. I want... I need! Thought fled from my head, and I roared in Yuffie's head, surging forward, feeling her easily give into the pressure, gladly accepting it in fact.

She withdrew and her, our, pain ebbed, a blissfull numbness flowing through us. The bloodlust subsided enough for me to realize what had happened.

She had snapped. Gone dormant. Everything that she'd repressed for so long had finally pushed back, coming back in full force, old wounds ripping open, and she'd been overcome. No! I felt myself start to give in as well, my bloodlust gone as fast as it'd come.

I... I don't want us to end here. But it's so hard to go on. At some point I realized that Yuffie had stopped, and fallen to her knees. I clutched at our head hoping to alieve my stabbing headache, but it was futile.

Wait, what? Why- How was I able to move? Dread coursed through me as we fell further forward. I managed to weakly move my hands to catch us. What a disgrace, a shadow demon like us being so weak. It was horrible, and I felt the urge to rip something apart to prove that we weren't weak.

The urge was weak, a defeated mind frame moving from Yuffie to me. Why bother? What was the worth? What was the worth of anything? Our arms trembled, ready to drop us when the answer pulsed through me, bringing a wave of strength.

Survival.

That's right. We are a shadow demon! We are one of the pure blood, a child of the demon king himself. There is no way that this pitiful time is our end. We will end in a fierce battle, against many oppents, and even then, we shall take them with us! This was no death fit for a shadow demon. We had to survive. Above all, we had to survive, to dominate.

Domination.

As yes, the driving force behind everything. We were better than this. This withdrawl is for weaklings. We are Chaos Blooded. End here? Don't make me laugh.

I snarled, and flipped up, landing on our feet easily. The bloodlust that had been dimmed was now raging once more, and my eyes zeroed in on the mountain that was so close to us. A slow smirk spread across our lips. Ah yes, there were many monsters there that would be fine to rip apart.

* * *

I sighed blissfully, looking up at the beautiful night sky, enjoying the light breeze and peaceful silence. We'd scaled the mountains and went down the other side, tearing a swath of destruction through everything in our path. It hadn't taken long to descend into a swamp and slaughter the Midgar Zolom. The large snake hadn't actually put up too much of a fight. It was an easy kill, but something of that size was fun to slice through. All in all, the whole experience had been a nice workout, hadn't it Yuffie?

I waited for her answer, but heard nothing. My eyes widened, alarm bells going off.

"Yuffie?" I called aloud, with growing alarm, and felt around with my mind but...

Nothing.

Her presence wasn't there. At all. I realized with a start that right now, it wasn't _us, _it was _me._ Just me. Alone. Dread coursed through me. Shit. That wasn't good. While it was nice to be out like this instead of held inside, I had no intrest in staying this way permantely, regardless of the fact that I was physically incapable of doing so. I had thought that Yuffie had withdrew a bit, not that she was gone alltogether! I stood and started a job back the way I came.

Tifa. Cloud. Vincent. They could help. They had to help. Yuffie had to come back, and they could get her back. I cast a quick glance down at myself and frowned.

I was covered in blood. That would freak out a lot of the humans, wouldn't it? With a sigh, I gathered energy to my skin and above it and with a bit of control burned it off. The blood evaporated without leaving a trace and I picked up my pace once more. It shouldn't take much more energy to cross the mountains again.

Hopefully. I had let my hunt run too long, had gotten too absorbed in the fun. I hadn't noticed that my energy was quickly draining, and the pounding ache in my head that had subsided slightly was rapidly returning. I only was able to stay in control for a limited time, and that time was drawing to a close. I pushed myself harder, running faster up the mountain path I had brutally carved earlier, taking the quickest most direct route. I had to make it, otherwise we'd be stuck here. That would be dangerous to pass out in the middle of fiend infested mountains, demon or no. They couldn't kill us, but they could inflict some serious damage, and it would hurt quite a bit.

I let out a sigh of relief as I saw Tifa's seventh heaven. I was literally running on empty, far past the time when I should have retreated within Yuffie. My limbs burned and ache, trembling like a human with serious muscle fatigue, my head feeling like it was going to rip open. I was past exaugstion. My feet dragged and my limbs fealt like solid lead. I grit my teeth and moved forward. With one last burst of strength, I made it to the door, weakly twisting the knob. It wouldn't budge. I snarled loudly, giving the damn thing a kick. After all of that, after practically dragging myself though the city I was _not_ going to fail because of some weak door! I shoved against the thing with my remaining strength, surprised when it gave easily, and then I was falling.

My eyes widened, and I chuckled lightly as the door splintered and I landed with aloud thud one the floor. Well, Tifa would kill me for completely breaking her door in half vertically, but that was one way to make an entrance. I heard two pair of footstep rushing down the stairs.

"Who the hell is there?" Tifa's pissed voice called. She flipped the lights, and saw me lying sprawled on the floor. This was kinda embarassing. I tried to move and get up, but it was hopeless. All I could do was twitch my fingers. I was fading, and fast.

"Yuffie? What the hell do you think you're doing?" Tifa sounded dangerous. I would've gulped if I had the energy as the pissed martial artist came closer, glaring at me, albeit a little sleepily. I noted herhastily drawn robe and my lips twitched a bit with the urge to crack a joke. Instead I pulled on whatever energy I could and just barely managed to shake my head.

Tifa's eyes widened as she looked at me, and her demeanor shifted suddenly. The woman rushed to my side and slid an arm around my shoulders, lifting my limp upper body a little bit. "Yuffie? Wait, Mia? What-? Are you alright?" The woman was practically panicing. Cloud came to my other side, crouching close to me. I somehow managed to shake my head once more.

"What the heck happened?" Cloud asked, eyes roving overmy body, looking for an injury. Finding none, he touched my neck, noteing my faint pulse. "Holy Shiva, we need to get her to a hospital!" The swordsman sounded alarmed.

My eyes widened. I forced my lips to move. Hospitals were a no-no! A big no-no. What the hell would the doctor do? Nothing, save piss me off. "N-no!" Their heads snapped to me.

"Yuffie?" Tifa asked. My eye twitched. I wanted to correct her but was unable. I needed to get these last two words out.

"N-no... Hos..." I tried to force my mouth to work more, but to no avail.

"What? No hos?" Tifa questioned.

"I think she means she doesn't want to go to a hospital. Is that right?" Cloud, even though you maybe look like a chocobo, thank the gods you don't have the brain of one! Move head! Nod! Nod for the smart, smart chocobo! I think my head twitched down, but I'd pretty much lost all feeling again, so I'm not sure.

"What? Are you crazy Yuffie? You need to go." My eye twitched a bit I think.

Everything was going black, but I gathered every smidge of energy that I possible could and tried viciously to hiss at Boobs. It was pathetic. Nothing more than a hissy breath, but I think they got the message. Hopefully.

* * *

And there it is! No worries, the next chappy will be coming soon, but for now, feel free to review and tell me how much you hate me for this.


	8. Chapter 8

I'm sorry that the other chapter and this one took so long to get up. My computer has been being iffy. It refuses to cooperate with me! My grandmother is in from Romania for a while which is great, but she's watching a bunch of things from Romania on here(like TV) and it's really slowing down my baby. :'(

I no own ffvii

* * *

It was a while before I gathered enough energy to regain consciousness. When I became drowsily aware of everything again, I was very displeased to find that my head still had only me in it. I mentally snarled. What? Shouldn't the others have woken Yuffie by now? With me being that drained, there was no way that I had only been out for a few hours. I didn't want to know how many days I'd been gone from the world. Not moving, I took in my surroundings. It was the room Vinnie and had used. Sniffing slightly, I frowned at the fact that Vinnie's scent was old, as if he hadn't been here for a while. With a small growl I pushed the thoughts from my head. Well, let's see what's up with everyone. I cocked an ear and listened closely.

A ringing telephone was the first thing that caught my attention. I heard heavy footsteps move over to pick it up. By the thick sounding soles and heavy weight of the one walking, I guessed it to be Cloud. My suspicions were confirmed when the ex-SOLDIER spoke.

"Strife here."

The voice on the other end was slightly muffled, but still easy for me to hear. "Cloud, it's Reeve. Any news?" Both of them sounded stressed.

"No, she still hasn't woken."

"Maybe you should try going to a hospital. They could help her."

"No, I don't think it would be smart. Out of all the things she could have said, Mia specifically said no hospitals."

"Are you sure about this though?"

"Yeah, she seems to be doing fine. What about Vince? Have you found him?"

"I'm afraid not. We scoured the ShinRa Manor, the cave, heck pretty much all of the Niebelheim mountains, and just about all of the cities in the world. Including Wutai."

"Any traces at all?"

"Again, no. I'm sorry, Cloud."

"Well, then keep me updated if you find anything."

"Yes, same here. Call if Yuffie shows any change."

"Understood. Bye Reeve."

"Tuesti out."

I mentally frowned. What? Vinnie was missing? Fuck. No wonder Yuffie was still gone. She loved Cloud and Tifa, the two of them were like her siblings, but there was no way that they were close enough to Us to pull Yuffie out of her funk. Vinnie needed to be the one to wake her. And soon, hopefully.

Once again, I listened closely to what was going on around the bar. I checked the kid's room, hearing nothing. Either they were at school or playing out somewhere. School probably.

Focusing my hearing further down, I listened in to Tifa wondering around the kitchen, making something. I sniffed at the air, picking up the smell of eggs and bacon. Yum! Opening my eyes, I did a little sweep of my body, noting how much power I had. Damn, it still wasn't a whole ton. I would only be able to move around for a little bit, as my energy levels hadn't gone back up. I gave myself roughly half an hour. With a sigh, I closed my eyes, deciding to wait until Boobs or Chocobutt came up to check on me. I could have some patience. Some. Just a little. If they took too long, I'd make a bang or something to draw their attention.

Thankfully, my efforts paid off. Not even five minutes later, Cloud came into the room, striding over to my bed. I heard him sigh and when I opened my eyes, he was running a hand through his hair, his eyes closed. My lips twitched, as his spikes had not at all been diminished.

"When are you going ot wake up?"

"Well, I've been awake for a good ten minutes or so, actually." Cloud's eyes flashed open, training themselves on me, a smile of relief spreading across his face.

"Yuffie! Thank the gods." Then he took a closer look at me and frowned in confusion. "Wait, Mia?"

"Hey, we have a winner!"

"Where's Yuffie? I mean, why are you talking instead of her?" Could grabbed a chair and sat down next to the bed.

"That's kinda the problem. She had a bit of a meltdown and withdrew." The blonde frowned above me. "I... Cloud, I can't feel her. Like, at all. She's just... gone." His attention snapped to me.

"What?" His eyes narrowed at me. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, Yuffie's not here at the moment! She's gone AWOL. What do you think that means?" I glared at him. Maybe he did have the brain of a chocobo. I wanted to insult him, but the thought of Yuffie gone sent a pang of pain through me. He was about to say something, but I cut him off.

"Cloud." His gaze focused on me, a bit of a glare in his eyes. "I... I'm scared. That... it's not right." I felt tears come to my eyes and I scowled, raising my hand to scrub at them, growling at the thought that not only was I crying, but in front of someone. "She... She should be here! I can't... I don't know what'll happen to me, if she doesn't come back."

"Wait, why is she gone?" Cloud's anger had evaporated, concern flooding his expression.

"S-she had a mental breakdown. Well, we both did, but I have a really strong survival instinct. My pride is too strong to just run away. To... give up and die. But it was close. I almost did, you know." A low whine came from my throat. I tried to cut it off, but I couldn't.

"So, wait, she... What?" Cloud was confused, with a bit of panic in his eyes.

I sniffled, giving up on trying to stop crying. "Just get Teef up here, and I'll tell the both of you. Oh, and have her bring up some bacon. Some eggs too. But definately some bacon." He blinked. "Well? Are you going to go? Go ahead and take your time. I can be patient. And I'm not going anywhere, I don't have the energy." I lifted my hand and gave him a shooing motion.

Cloud rolled his eyes, but none the less scurried off to go find Tifa. I took the time while he was gone to compose myself. I freaking hate crying! Three minutes later, they barged into the room, Tifa with a large plate of eggs, bacon, and some toast.

I glared at them. "Sheesh, what too you guys so long? Whatever, just gimme that food." I sniffled once more. my eye twitching at the obvious weakness I was showing. With a grunt of pain, I sat up, my head spinning. Oh yeah, definitely not recovered. I scooted back so I could lean against the wall. Rubbing my forehead with one hand, I held the other out for the food. Tifa handed it to me then sat down in the chair Cloud brought over for her.

Without wasn't any time, I wolfed down the food, and it took no time for me to finish it, Cloud and Tifa watching me, slightly wary. when I was done I held the plate out to Tifa, who took it and set it elsewhere, then let my head drop back against the wall with a thud.

"Okay Mia. Could you explain exactly what happened?" Cloud asked. I grunted in affirmation.

"We were talking to Vinnie."

"We?"

"Yuffie and I. Anywho, he was pulling one of his riddiculous guilt-sprees and we were bitching him out a bit, you know, telling him it wasn't his fault. But he..." I bit back more tears and another wimper. "He called us a... a monster." I paused, closing my eyes and taking a deep breath to try and steady myself. Tifa and Cloud gasped quietly. After a moment I went on.

"Yuffie took off. He... He didn't mean it, I don't think. That's what he said right after, and he tried to talk to us, but Yuffie wouldn't listen. She... she ran. And by ran, I mean sprinted. She was going far to fast for him to keep up, cause I know he tried to follow, but we lost him. We... Yuffie deals with things by not dealing with them, you know? She blocks out her emotions, focuses on other things and just kinda bottles it up. Forces herself to stay perky. Well, one of her main distractions is running. She'll run until she throws up, most times. Tiring herself out so she doesn't have to deal with anything for a while.

"But we don't tire. We're a shadow demon. We could sprint all the way around the world and not be tired, so it didn't work. I tired to calm her down, but she wouldn't listen to me. She totally blocked me out. Then the next thing I knew, all sorts of other things, memories came to her mind, other things she'd repressed and she snaped. Of course, her freaking out had me freaking out. I was in a blood frenzy, and I wanted out for a bit like I usually do. When she let me out, I didn't question it, she didn't put up a fight at all. I didn't... I didn't realize she was gone until after I'd come to, out of my frenzy. That's how we shadow demons deal with things. We let out our emotions by slaughtering things. It's a demon thing. So I went for a hike up and over the mountains, cause I didn't want to hurt anybody. I cut up this huge snake in the marsh on the other side, the Midgar Zolom, you know the one? Yeah, after that I came to. And she was gone. I couldn't feel her at all, and I freaked out, cause I used up far too much energy and I wouldn't be able to move for too much longer.

"I headed back here, and just barely was able to come in. See, cause I'm only Yuffie's inner demon, unless I'm fueled by some serious bloodlust and I consume the energy of all of the things I'm killing, there's no way I can stay out for an extended period of time. Which is why it's such a problem that Yuffie's gone. That and... this is our body. The both of us. It... it feels... _wrong_ to be in here alone. I don't... I don't even know if I'll be able to go on for much longer. I may fade, I'm not sure. Anyways, I need your help to get Yuffie back. Better yet, Vinnie... But he's gone, right?"

Cloud and Tifa exchanged looks. "How do you know that?" Cloud asked.

"I heard your conversation with Reeve earlier. Demon senses. They're epic. I could probably be able to tell you what the kids are talking about at school if you wanted."

Tifa's eyes widened. "They're that good? Wow. But, what do you mean by 'fade'?"

"I think the terms you humans use is die. I'm not sure. I may just enter a comatose-like state, which is what I think Yuffie's in right now. She's holed herself up somewhere in our head and refuses to come out."

Both of the former AVALANCHE members frowned deeply. "You say you can't be out for a long while. Then what happens when you aren't out?" Tifa asked me.

"You tell me. What happened to me since passed out after coming through your door? Sorry about that by the way. How long has it been, anyways?"

"Oh, it's fine. Um, two days? And you looked like you were sleeping."

"Two days?! Oh hell, I must've used up even more energy than I thought to come here." I frowned. That wasn't good. I wasn't regaining my energy fast enough.

"Listen, guys, I'm going to go back within again. If it took me two days to just get to this level of energy, then I really don't want to drain it all again. I'll try and stay fairly conscious, so if you need to talk to me, I should hear you and respond. In the meanwhile, I'll search for Yuffie, see if I can pull her out. You two try to think of ways to pull her out as well, and keep trying to find Vinnie. Is that okay with you all? I think I'll also try to get in contact with Lori. She might know something useful."

Cloud blinked, then nodded, his face holding an expression of determination and a bit of worry. Tifa nodded as well, worry painted clearly across her features. I sighed, laying back down, trying not to groan at the ache in my boody, and let myself slip away from the controls, our body shutting itself down, as if going to sleep. Tifa and Cloud exited, talking lowly to each other. I didn't bother to pay attention to that, instead turning and examining my mind. There were a lot of places Yuffie could be hiding, so I dove forward, determined to find her.

* * *

What do you think of the chapter? What do you think is going to happen? what do you want to happen? leave review and tell me!


End file.
